


Limerence

by Greyyyyy



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M, Marc is cute, Sweet
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyyyyy/pseuds/Greyyyyy
Summary: *标题意为【为某人神魂颠倒的状态】





	

**Author's Note:**

> *标题意为【为某人神魂颠倒的状态】

房间里寂静得仿佛连时间都凝固了，笼罩在黑暗中的一切都安详得像一张老照片，散发着松脂的幽香。Marc呼吸着枕间令他安心的气息，仍不愿从睡梦中睁开双眼。环在他腰间的那双手悄然地收紧了一些，将这具年轻的躯体带得更近。

蹭了蹭Marc的后颈，Valentino满足地低哼一声，懒洋洋的倦意让他还不想那么快就醒来，但Marc半梦半醒的样子可不是常能见到的——还不到24岁的年轻人时常会拿他们14岁的年龄差开玩笑：“只有79年的老年人才需要每天8小时的睡眠。”

而Valentino则是撇撇嘴，伸长了手臂轻易地将Marc揽进怀里抱住：“反正79年的老年人还是俘获了年轻人的心。”咬咬牙把到唇边的那句“老混蛋”咽了回去，Marc顺手抓起旁边的枕头就砸到意大利人的脸上：“闭嘴。”

依旧闭着眼，Valentino侧过脸吻了吻Marc光裸的肩胛：“早上好？”Marc的回应是带着浓重睡意的一声嘟囔——他的声音软绵绵的，比平时可爱多了。Valentino不知不觉笑了起来。这就是他每天早上的一大乐趣——享受这个MotoGP最年轻的五冠王的起床气。

往后缩进Valentino的怀里，Marc在得到了这个“持久性热源”后满意地叹了一口气，完全没发觉自己身后的人已经幸福得开始哽咽。Marc太可爱了。Valentino虽觉得自己的语言水平还算不错，但在遇到Marc Marquez之后——原本不错的水平简直是一落千丈，直坠谷底。

每次看到他的时候，Valentino的脑海里除了“可爱”和“特别可爱”以外，压根没有别的形容词。他究竟是怎么发出那种像猫咪在得到了小鱼干一样满足的呼噜声的？Valentino发誓他曾经花了整整一个下午来研究这个学术性问题，但最终他只能败下阵来，继续颓废地盯着自己手机里偷拍的那张照片：Marc抱着自己在他生日那天送给他的玩具熊睡得正香。

瞧瞧他微泛红的鼻尖——他皱着眉头抱怨银石湿冷的天气搞得自己感冒了，只能蠢兮兮地用嘴呼吸。继续沉沦在自己丰富的遐想中，Valentino没注意到自己怀里的Marc已经悄悄地睁开了眼睛。

“Vale？你嘴别咧那么开，口水都要滴到我脸上了。”Valentino终于从自己的幻想世界里回过神来了。Marc仰起头望着自己一脸“你伤了我的心”的男友，无奈地叹了口气：“低头。”“嗯？”下一秒抵上Valentino唇角的就是一双柔软的唇：“早安吻。”

意大利人的心跳已经飙到170了。

该死的Marc Marquez总能让所有人都无法拒绝他，不是吗？

稍微用力将Valentino压在身下，Marc摆出一份十分硬气的表情：“我们来比谁的气更长吧——输的人负责做早餐。”“怎么比？”然后Valentino今天被第二次强吻了。反正他也蛮开心的。

没拉紧的窗帘缝隙间漏进一缕金色，缓缓地沿着Marc的小腿爬上，越过交叠的肢体，晃上他们的双眼。Marc的眼睛是深棕色的。纯净而温暖的深棕。极近地与他对视，Valentino落在他腰间的手施力，鼓励着Marc继续加深这个吻。

Valentino大概一直不知道自己的眼睛有多好看。这么想着，Marc的注意力从唇舌间的动作转移到了他的双眼上。最开始他还不熟识Valentino的时候，一直以为他的眼睛就是蓝色而已。直到他们第一次“意外”地撞上对方嘴唇时，Marc才发觉一个人的眼里竟然还可以有这么多色彩。

Valentino的虹膜是蓝灰色的，但远不止如此单调。更浅上一些的颜色在他的眼中细细漾开，凝成无数巧妙而精致的纹路——就像风平浪静而广阔无垠的海洋，让人深陷其中，难以自拔。每次望进他的双眼，Marc就总有一种所有的焦躁和心乱都被抚平了的宁静。

就像折了脚的书页终于被抚平了那样。

“唔！”Marc突然吃痛地皱起眉，瞪大了眼睛盯着一脸不爽的Valentino：“专心！”他的舌尖在Marc的舌上写下几个字母，而Marc翻了个白眼：吃自己的醋有意思吗？

狠狠地戳了一下Valentino的腰侧作为报复，Marc憋着最后一口气没有笑出来。这是犯规！在心底里抗议了一下，Valentino重新与Marc对视：哦天哪。Marc的眼神忽然变了。温柔，认真而明亮，就像六月在雨后撕开了灰蒙蒙云层的西班牙阳光，又像九月意大利南部明朗的星空。

Valentino的撩妹技能仿佛是天生俱来的，只要是他想撩的人，就从没有失手过。但Marc不一样。Marc对于他来说一直是一个特别的存在。在几年前第一次见到他时，Valentino就被这个时刻都挂着灿烂笑脸的孩子震撼到了。

他所具有的感染力是惊人的。他身周的所有人，没有一个是能从他的光环里逃开的，包括Valentino自己。大概我才是那个最先被攻陷的人。曾经驰骋赛场和情场数十年也从未被征服的“浪子”，如今竟被一个稚气未褪的孩子搞定了。

而且“浪子”还就此死心塌地地赖上他了。再多的花招和甜言蜜语，遇上了这个西班牙小太阳，通通都失效了——或者说Valentino甚至连它们都还没用上，就输得一败涂地。他发现Marc的一切都不值得用其他语言来修饰了——因为Marc Marquez对于他来说就是完美。

一切在早晨的阳光下都是那么的美好——但...这美好持续的是不是久了点？Valentino现在是真的开始感觉自己要断气了。我以前怎么不知道Marc肺活量那么大？Valentino整个人都开始发抖了。憋到发抖。

两个人就这样面红耳赤青筋毕露地继续僵持了半分钟，直到Valentino狼狈地打断这个吻，像一条脱水了的鱼一样地大喘着气。氧气真的是个好东西。Valentino差点一翻眼晕过去。

“老年人的身体状况欠佳啊——夏休完你还爬得上车吗？”笑得唇角都要咧到耳根了，Marc悠哉悠哉地翻身在Valentino身边躺下，眯起眼享受着那寸照在自己身上暖融融的阳光。

意大利人的心跳好不容易从200降回了正常水平，而他已经开始思考着要不要像隔壁Ducati那样买点降压药备着了。“...早餐你想吃什么？”憋了半天，Valentino最终只能弱弱地问出这句话。

“我记得冰箱里没剩什么了——煎蛋培根三明治应该是我们最后的选择。”“收到，现在就去。”从床上爬起来，Valentino感觉自己的腰有点酸：“明明最晚在下面的好像不是我吧？”“37岁其实还不算老啦——接下来夏休的两个月你都得跟我一起去锻炼！”

Valentino回头望了一眼舒适的被窝和躺在上面冲自己抛媚眼的Marc，抹了抹眼角的泪花：“为了你不被隔壁的西班牙同胞拐跑而奋斗！”Marc抱着被子笑得七仰八叉，认真地点头：“为了我不被隔壁的家伙拐跑和以后每周都能有正常的性生活而奋斗！”

听到后半句话端着平底锅的Valentino手突然有点抖。大概我是需要好好锻炼了。


End file.
